Everything I Ask For
by xoxobabe
Summary: Randy Orton goes to visit his family home during a little vacation from wrestling and brings Cody Rhodes with him. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

-1

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy'''s sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter One**

The WWE wrestlers of it's brand, RAW, finally had a break from wrestling. Randy Orton decided instead of going to his own home in High Ridge, Missouri, he would go to his parent's home, even though his parent's were out of town for the weekend. But seeing his parents wasn't the reason he was going home. He could go whenever he wanted to see them or easily have them fly out to wherever it was they were wrestling. He wanted to spend time with his little sister.

Katie Orton was only nineteen, soon to be turning twenty. Because he started wrestling when she was only eleven, he barely got to spend time with her. He was always on the road. Now that she was in her second year of college, it only seemed harder to get to spend time with her. It was easier during her first year because she had lived at home while she attended community college. It wasn't like he could just go to the University of South Carolina and stay in her dorm. He wasn't allowed and from what he' had heard, her roommate isn't the best.

So that's why he was going to Columbia, South Carolina rather than High ridge, Missouri. And he was bringing along a friend. Cody Rhodes.

Katie Orton had just gotten out of her last class for the day: Economics. She hated that class but she needed it to get her degree in criminal justice. And today's class seemed to go by unusually slower than normal. She knew the reason why too. Her older brother, Randy, was coming to visit her. Even though they didn't grow up with each other and were nine years apart, they were still pretty close thanks to cell phones, and computers. Without them, she didn't think they would be as close as they were right now.

Katie quickly got back to her dorm, packed up her things that she would need, the laundry bag that was filled with dirty clothes that needed to be washed, and emptied her hands of her bags into her 2007 Ford Mustang. As soon as everything was ready to go, she got into her car and left the school campus.

She loved being only twenty minutes away from the house where her parents lived. She could stay at the dorms like she wanted to but still have the option of going home for the night. It was also better when Randy decided to stay for a night or two. She didn't have to worry about her roommate, Lauren, complaining about having her brother over until the early hours of the morning keeping her up or distracting her when she was trying to study.

When she entered her home, she called out for her brother. He had told her he would take a cab and not to worry about picking him up from the airport. After hearing no response, she figured he hadn't arrived in South Carolina just yet, or at least he had not arrived at the house.

He told her that he was bringing along one of h is friends from RAW and after hearing this, she was slightly disappointed. She had wanted it to be just the two of them but she would have to deal with it. Hopefully the guy, Cody Rhodes, was cool as well.

She quickly changed into a pair of mesh shorts, took a blanket from the closest and lay down on the couch to take a nap. She was tired and she thought it was the best way to make the time go by faster.

**Author's Note:** The start may not be the greatest but it will get better. I promise. Or at least you readers think it will. Sometimes I have a hard time thinking up stories for wrestling only because it seems like I think up the exact same things all the time so if you have any ideas that you want to see written up then pm me and I'll see if I can do something for you! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy'''s sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Two**

Randy and Cody rode in the cab to his parent's home. When the driver pulled up into the driveway, Randy paid the fair while Cody got out to start retrieving his bags from the trunk. Randy did the same thing as soon as he was finished dealing with the fee.

Cody looked around as they walked up to the front door. "So this is where you grew up, huh?" he asked him. Sure they knew about each other but they didn't know everything.

Randy shook his head. "No. I grew up in Missouri. My parents moved with Katie about five years ago."

Cody shook his head understanding. When they got to the front door, Randy rang the doorbell. When he got no answer, he rang it a few more times. Still nothing. That's when he decided to grab his cellphone. He dialed her number, which he knew by heart, and waited for an answer but just as he rang the bell, there was no answer. He was now starting to get worried. It wasn't like Katie to not answer the door or her phone. Especially if she knew he were coming to visit her.

Cody could tell Randy was starting to get worried so he thought he would try and calm him down. "Maybe she's not home."

"Her car is here. She should be here." Randy quickly dismissed Cody's thought.

Randy started banging on the door now, hoping she would be able to hear it. If she still didn't answer the door, he would be forced to break down the door. It wasn't that he didn't want to wait outside but rather he was worried about her. He hoped nothing had happened to her, such as a burglary or something health related. She had perfect health but there was always those accidents like falling down the stairs or slipping in the bathtub.

* * *

Katie was awoken later by a loud banging on the door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, made sure she looked presentable, took a stick of gum from her purse, and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by her brother and his friend. She squealed, giving herself a headache, and lunged at Randy, giving him a hug.

Randy returned the hug. When the hug ended, she moved to the side and let the two wrestlers into the house. "What were you doing?"

Katie was confused. She had no idea why he would ask that. "What are you talking about?"

"I was ringing the doorbell for awhile, I called your cellphone, and I just started banging on the door when you finally answered." Randy explained to her.

Katie immediately formed an o on her mouth and then smiled. "Sorry. I was, uh, taking a nap. At least you finally got me up." She turned to Cody. "Hi. I'm Katie." She said, introducing herself to the man. She knew who he was, or at least in the sense of wrestling. She knew he had some sort of alliance with her brother, if that was what it was even called, but that's all she really knew about him.

"Cody." He replied, giving his hand for her to shake. She was cute in his opinion but he didn't know anything about her personality. And to him, that was important. It wasn't like he was here to get a date and she was also Randy's sister.

Katie nodded and then looked towards the stairs. "So, do you want to put your stuff upstairs?" She then turned to Randy. "You can stay in mom and dad's room and then Cody could stay in the guest bedroom." Normally the guest bedroom was for Randy but that was only because their parent's were normally home when he visited. He had the option of staying in Katie's room but he never liked to feel like he was violating her privacy. "That way you can each have your own room. Unless you want to share. Either way, it doesn't bother me and doubt mom or dad would care if you slept in their room."

"I'll take their room." He looked over to Cody and they both agreed to take their luggage up to the rooms they would be staying in. As they made their way upstairs, Randy showed Cody where the rooms that were important were located.

* * *

As the boys were upstairs, Katie went into the kitchen, grabbed the cranberry juice from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. As she was taking a sip, her cellphone began to ring. She reached over the counter for it, and answered it without looking at the I.D.. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey. It's me." Replied the voice on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Katie replied back. Dan was her current boyfriend of a year. Everyone that knew him never cared for him but to her, he was great deep down. Other people just couldn't see that. They always thought he was too jealous and never treated her right. But she was the one dating him, not them. As long as she had feelings for him, she would continue to see him. "Why? What's up?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight." Answered Dan.

Katie sighed. She knew what was going on. He knew that her brother was in town and the chances of him bringing a friend along was very high. "I'm hanging out with Randy tonight." She decided to leave the part about Cody out of it. She wasn't in the mood for another fight. Especially with them in the house where they could hear her.

"Oh." He said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Do you think you could stay with me for a couple of hours and I can have you home within a reasonable amount of time so you can still spend time with him?"

* * *

Randy showed Cody the guest bedroom first, and then walked into his parent's bedroom. Randy changed the sheets on the bed and then took out the items that he would keep in the bathroom and rested them on the counter. He knew he was taking a long time than Cody probably was but he just wanted to get everything settled. He hated to have everything in the bag.

Cody finished before Randy did. The only thing he did was rest the luggage bags over by the window and put his cellphone on the charger. The low battery beeping began when they first entered the cab on the ride over to the house. After placing it on the charger, he walked out of the bedroom and started to head to the staircase to go back downstairs. He stopped when he arrived at a closed door. On the door were pictures of a lot of people. The common one in most of them was Katie. She was with other girls, who he assumed were friends, some guys, which he assumed were also friends and a few of Katie and another dark-haired guy with his arms around her. He thought they were a couple but he wasn't sure.

When he was finished looking at the pictures, he walked back downstairs. Randy was only a few seconds behind him. When they entered the kitchen he saw her getting off the phone.

Randy walked over and sat on one of the barstools. "Who was that?"

"Dan." She replied, taking another sip of her juice. "He wants to hang out with me for a couple of hours tonight."

Randy nodded. "Are you going to go?"

Katie sighed. "I don't know. I told him I was going to hang out with you tonight and then he said it would only be for a few hours so I could still spend time with you afterwards." She explained to him. She looked over at Cody, who was leaning against the refrigerator. She then looked back to her brother.

"So go. Spend time with your boyfriend. We'll be here after." He could tell from the look on her face that she felt guilty so he pushed her to go even more. "Go."

"Okay. I promise it won't be for long." She grabbed her phone, texted him that she was going to go and then ran upstairs to get ready. After an hour had passed, she was ready to go. She said goodbye to Cody and Randy and went out the door. She got into Dan's car and he drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: So normally I check to the link to the story to make sure everything looks okay but when I posted the first chapter, I didn't do that. When I wrote the story in word, I put the lines to seperate so you know the scene switched but it didn't show up. I will fix that soon and I decided to type the second chapter, and every other chapter after, on this little thing within.**

**I've also decided on a title for this story: Everything I Ask For. As of right now, I am leaving it posted as Currently Untitled so people have the chance to know that it's switching.  
**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I've got to say I didn't think I would get that many reviews within a half hour of posting it. I'm used to getting one the next day or a couple days afterwards. Maybe it's because it's wrestling? Who knows but I'm not complaining. Lol. Anyway keep reviewing! I'm glad you guys like the story. I am not going to be one of those people that say I want so many reviews before I update. I'll take whatever I can get.**

**My spring break is this week so I will have plenty of time to work on my stories. I'm only working a few days this week but seeing as I don't write every minute of the week, it shouldn't affect what I post for you. I'm done with my little author's note rant now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Three**

The 2004 Ford Explorer parked in the driveway. Dan and Katie got out, Katie slamming her door harder than normal. "I can't believe you didn't take me home when I asked you to. I told you I wanted to be home by a certain time so I could spend time with Randy." She shook her head violently to the side as she made her way to the front door. "I never should have listened to you."

She slid the keys into the door and pushed open.

"I'm sorry, okay. Don't be mad at me." Said Dan, trying to get Katie to forgive and forget the events of the night. "I just got carried away."

Katie turned around so that she was now facing him. "Look I know you love me and you just want to spend time with me but you have to understand that I don't always see Randy. Maybe twice a month at the most." She lowered her voice a little more so that she now sounded softer. "And when I get to, I just want to be able to spend time with him and not worry about how it's making you feel. I can see you any day of the week but I can't with him."

Dan pulled her into a hug. He understood what she was saying but he was just too possessive of her. He hated being away from her for too long. Especially if it was for another guy, even if it was a relative. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Katie waited a few seconds before answering. She did forgive him but she went through this a few times already and she was just exhausted. It was almost three o'clock in the morning. She nodded her head, knowing that he felt her movements and then broke away from the hug. She nodded her head slightly to the staircase. "Do you, maybe, want to watch some television with me? You can leave afterwards?"

Dan nodded his head, took Katie's hand and led her to her bedroom. When they were in her bedroom, he shut the door and backed her into the door, kissing her neck.

"My brother is home. We shouldn't risk it." She said to him, as he continued kissing her neck. She knew where this was going. It wasn't the first time this had happened. They would fight and then make up shortly after. When she invited him to watch something on the television, she really had meant just that. But to him it was something else.

"It will be fine." He replied, as he removed her shirt. He then began to trail kissing going down her chest and to her waistline.

Katie couldn't say no now. Once something started, it was hard for her to stop. Unless of course she really wasn't in the mood. She did just feel like relaxing and going to sleep but nothing was stopping her from wanting to continue the direction the path was taking.

Katie pushed off of the door and backed Dan onto the bed. She waited while he took off his shirt and pants. Once they were off, she took off his boxers and then shed the rest of her clothing. She made sure that Dan used a condom and the y proceeded to have sex, with the smallest amount of noise possibly. She wanted to make sure neither of the boys walked in on them.

* * *

Katie woke up the next morning to her cellphone beeping. She looked at her phone, not understanding why it was going off at seven. She never set her alarm for earlier than eight. But when she turned over, she came face to face with the reason. Dan. She had forgotten for a moment that he had spent the night with her.

She gently shook him awake. The only response she got from him was a muffled reply. She shook him awake one more time. "Dan. Come on get up before Randy does."

Five minutes. That's how long it took for Dan to get up. He quickly got dressed, and then left Katie's room. Katie put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and then headed downstairs. She wanted to make sure that Dan got out of the house without either of the current occupants noticing him. As she passed the guest bedroom, she noticed that the bed was empty. She knew Cody was awake but she had no idea where he was. Hopefully he wouldn't see Dan and if he did, then she just hoped he wouldn't mention it to Randy.

As she got closer to Dan, she urged him to go a little faster. He quickly gave her a kiss and then left the house.

Katie closed the door behind him and then turned around to go back upstairs. That's when she found out where he was.

* * *

Cody had woken up early. It was normal for him. He usually had to be up by six in the morning with wrestling. He didn't go to bed late either. Katie hadn't been home as of midnight so he and Randy decided to just go to bed.

Randy wasn't worried about her either. He said that her boyfriend was trustworthy and would get her home, safe and sound. He had no reason to worry about her either. It wasn't like she didn't live in the area. He figured she probably just ran into some friends from school and decided to do something fun with them. He couldn't blame her. She didn't know him and Randy was her brother. Surely she had other things she had planned to do that weekend before they announced their arrival.

Cody decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. Maybe even look for something to eat. When he neared the end of the stairs, he saw Katie kissing a guy, who he guessed was her boyfriend. When she turned around, he could tell she was surprised. He knew she had to be uncomfortable. She probably didn't want him to witness what he just encountered and she was standing there in only a bra and shorts. So he decided to make small talk. "Boyfriend?"

Katie nodded her head, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." She stood there for a few moments in silence, unsure of what to say. "Listen could you maybe not tell my brother about this?" She asked him, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. Sure she was old enough to make her own decisions but she was still his little sister.

"Not a problem." He replied. He stepped off of the last step and started to turn in the direction of the kitchen. "Well I'm going to get something to drink."

Katie nodded, still frozen in her spot. "Sure. I'm just going to finish getting some sleep." After Cody left the foyer, she ran up to her room, closed her door, sighed in relief, and climbed back into bed.

* * *

A few hours later, she woke up once again, took a shower and got dressed. Wearing a short skirt and a purple tank top, she went downstairs to see what Cody and Randy were doing. They were nowhere to be found inside the house. She noticed the kitchen sliding door was ajar, so she went outside to go look. She saw Cody first, smiled slightly, and then saw Randy by the barbecue."Good morning. Or rather afternoon." She greeted him.

Randy laughed. "You still sleep until noon, huh?"

Katie laughed. "Not always. Just some days."

He nodded. "So how late were you out until?"

Katie sat down at the table, across from Cody. "About three." She said.

"Have fun?"

Katie immediately looked over towards Cody. She hoped he hadn't said anything. And if he didn't, she hoped he wouldn't start now. "Yeah." She said nodding her head slowly, while still focusing on Cody.

Randy didn't recognize how funny Katie was acting. He was too busy grilling the food. But Cody did. He gave her a slight reassurance that he hadn't opened his mouth and that he wasn't planning on it.

Katie mouthed a quick thank you from him. She quickly turned her head around when she heard her brother's voice. The first time he talked, she didn't catch what he had said. She was too busy 'silent' talking with Cody."I'm sorry what?"

"Why don't you invite Dan? I haven't met him yet."

Katie didn't know why he wanted to meet Dan. He was the reason why they didn't spend time together last night. But she would invite Dan anyway and see what he said. She nodded her head and took out her cellphone from her pocket. She texted him. When she got a response she told her brother. "He's coming. He said he'd be here in about ten minutes."

"How long have you two been dating?" Asked Cody.

Katie looked over at Cody when he asked her his question. "About a year." She replied. She had forgotten all about Cody until he spoke. It wasn't that she forgot he was there but rather she forgot that she left that part out with Dan. She knew she had just started a fight with Dan.

**Author's Note: So does it feel like I will never get Cody and Katie together because she's got Dan? Well stay tuned. I promise things will turn within the next couple of chapters. Review! And, as always, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I gotta say, this is the first story that I have ever written, where I have written three chapters within a couple of days. Normally it takes me forever to get into starting the next chapter right, but with this, I already know what I'm doing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Four  
**

Katie was sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the underground pool, away from both Randy and Cody. How was she going to explain Cody? Sure she could just tell him the truth: that he was his brother's friend who had come to visit with him. She knew she was going to tell him that. But how would she explain that she had lied to him?

Although in her opinion, she didn't lie to him. She had simply just left that part out. But to Dan, that was different. He would see it as her lying to him.

* * *

Randy had just finished barbecuing the last piece of chicken. He took all of the food that he had made and set it on the glass table on the deck. He remembered his family barbecuing all the time. They made a whole bunch of food: chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, grilled corn on the cob, grilled peppers, pasta salad and a fruit salad. It was something they did at least once a week during the spring and summer.

He knew his parents still did that, but he never got to have the family barbecues with Katie. Now he had the chance.

As he was setting the last plate onto the table, Cody spoke to him. "Is she okay?"

He looked over at his sister, for the first time realizing she was staring at the water. He had no reason to believe she wasn't okay. He liked to believe that she would tell him if something was bothering her. And if she didn't tell him otherwise, then he would just have to think everything was okay. He wasn't with her all of the time to know when things weren't.

"She hasn't said anything to me. I'm assuming she is." It was times like these that he wished he was home more often or she was on the road with him. That way he could interact with her more and really find out if anything was wrong.

Randy went inside to get the plates and silverware they would need, leaving Cody wondering about Katie.

He wasn't sure why but he sensed that something was wrong. When he had first met her, she seemed different. Now she seemed to be distant.

Cody's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car horn beeping. He looked over to where the sound was coming from. Because it sounded close, he figured it was her boyfriend, who he had seen that morning.

He looked in the direction of Katie, who was currently walking in the direction of the gate. His thought was confirmed.

Randy came back out with the plates and sat down. He glanced over to see Katie and Dan hugging. "What he can't just come up to the gate without beeping his horn?" He rhetorically asked. He quickly shut up as he saw Katie and Dan approaching the table.

Katie pointed in the direction of her brother. "Dan this is my brother Randy and his friend Cody." She said, with a smile on her face. "Randy, Cody, this is my boyfriend Dan." She took a seat on the opposite bench of Cody. If she sat next to Cody, then he might think that the reason she hadn't told him about Cody was that they were secretly dating.

It was a stupid thought but Dan was like that. No matter how stupid the reason, any guy could be the other guy for Katie. And she really didn't want to get into that fight. At least not right now, in front of the guys.

She started loading up her plate and the other three men did the same.

"So," Randy started, "Are you in school right now?" He finished, and then took a bite out of his hamburger.

Dan looked at him as he answered him. "No. I dropped out last semester."

Randy nodded his head and glanced at Katie, who seemed to be fascinated by her food. He looked back in Dan's direction. "How come?"

Dan shook his head. "It just wasn't my type of thing."

So far Randy wasn't impressed with this guy. "So then you're working?" If he had a job then he might let the school thing go by for now. Unless of course it was in some dead end job. Then he'd have some problems with that. How could he support her in the future if he had no plans for himself.

"I'm out of work. I recently got fired. Good thing is I can just relax now." Replied Dan as he took a bite out of his chicken.

Now everyone at the table knew he wasn't impressed with this guy. Katie knew for a fact that he hated Dan. And if only he knew more, he'd really hate him. Everybody would. But it was one of those things that she could see behind.

The rest of the lunch was spent in silence. As far as Randy was concerned, he didn't care for Dan and didn't need to ask him any questions. Nothing he said could make him change his mind.

* * *

When lunch was over, Katie and Dan went up to her room. Dan told her he wanted to talk and Katie knew exactly what was coming.

As they entered her room, she shut the door behind her. She really didn't want her brother to walk by her room to see them arguing. She had a feeling that he might hear them but she was hoping they would stay outside like they were currently.

Dan sat down on her desk chair. "So who was that?" He asked, as calmly as he could.

Katie sighed. "My brother's friend. He invited him along."

"What was that sigh for?" Dan asked her, noticeably annoyed.

Katie sat down on her bed. "I knew you were going to ask that and I know where this is going."

Dan stood up. "So what, are you fucking him or something?"

Katie hated when he did this. He always jumped to conclusions and he always came out and yelled them to her. He could never talk calmly about to her. "No. He's just my brother's friend. That's it." She said, raising her own voice.

Dan nodded his head, slowly. "Sure. Like I'd believe you."

Katie stood up herself. "Fine. You don't believe me? Then why don't you go?" She yelled as she walked over to her door and opened it.

Dan walked past her. "Whatever bitch."

"Don't you dare call me a bitch."

Dan turned around and grabbed her by the arm, tight and forcefully. "I can call you whatever the hell I want to." He then let go of her and walked out of the Orton's residence.

Katie shed a tear but quickly wiped it off. She knew she shouldn't be crying over him. The next day everything would be fine. But she still loved him. She hated when he called her a bitch and no matter how many times she told him not to, he did it anyway when he was mad at her. She lightly touched her arm where he had grabbed her. Looking down at it, she could see a small bruise forming.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than a day, which for this story was my average update, but I didn't have chapter five written out yet. Normally I'd type something and just send it out there but I like having a couple of chapters already done so I could take a small break if needed, or wanted, and not have to worry about writing to get the next update out. It actually works out better for me. This is the first story I've done it this way and I think it's the way I'll always write from now on.  
**

**So who now hates Dan? I sure do but I made him. Lol. I in no way agree with staying with someone who would do that and I hope everyone knows that no one should put up with that. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

**Please review! I think my loyal reviewer who has reviewed all previous chapters will. Thanks a lot! Means so much to me.**

**Next time you look for this story you will find it under Everything I Ask For. Just wanted to give you guys a fair warning. I'd hate for someone looking for my story not to be able to find it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Five**

Katie wasn't in the mood to go back outside. For one, it was hot outside and the only way she would be able to hide the now forming bruise was to wear one of her zip-up hoodies. Surely they would question her as to why she was wearing a hoodie in ninety degree weather.

For the first time since they had arrived, she wished Randy and Cody weren't visiting her. After her fights with Dan she usually got out any anger or stress by swimming a few laps in the pool. But doing that required a bathing suit. It was pretty easy to hide when you were swimming. She moved too quick in the water for either of the men to see. When she got out, she would have to worry about covering her arm, which would be pretty awkward.

So Katie opted for the next thing she could do, which was hide herself completely from them. She ran her finger along her DVD's and took out one of them. Way of the Gun.

It was an action movie that involved a lot of guns and violence. It was her favorite type. Surely that would get her mind off of her troubles for a couple of hours. She popped in the movie and lay down on her bed, engaging herself in the movie now playing.

* * *

Randy and Cody were in the Orton's family office. Randy was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, while Cody was playing pool.

"Did Katie ever come back down?" Asked Randy as he looked over at Cody. He hadn't remembered seeing her sister since Dan left. He would've thought she wanted to spend time with him before he had to leave in a few days. In fact he knew she wanted to. She practically made his ears bleed when he called her to inform her he was visiting.

Cody shook his head, replying simply. "Don't think so."

Randy nodded and got up slowly. "I'll be right back." He took off without waiting for a response from a third of the Legacy.

Taking a sip of his beer, he walked up the staircase and then to her bedroom door.

He knocked first and waited for a response. When he got that response he wanted, he opened the door and looked around her room. He finally spotted her, laying underneath her covers. He sat down on the end of her bed.

"Everything okay?" He asked gently.

Katie paused the movie and looked at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"I just didn't see you after Dan left. I was just a little worried."

Katie smiled slightly. "Well I'm fine."

Randy didn't get up at that moment. He knew she wasn't fine and he didn't plan on leaving until he found out just what was getting to her exactly.

Katie looked down at her nails and sighed. Turning over so she was on her back and looking at the ceiling, she finally gave Randy the answer he was looking for. "Dan and I just had a little fight. It's nothing to worry about though, okay?" She explained, looking at him when she said the last part.

"That's all? Nothing else?"

Katie nodded. There was no way she was about to tell her brother that he abused her physically. As of right now, he had no reason to not like him and she wanted to keep it that way. Sure there were life choices he made that she knew Randy didn't like but he could get over that eventually. Something like abuse was not something her brother would get. Especially why she chose to stay with him.

"Alright." Randy was about to leave her room but then stopped and turned around, heading back in the direction of her bed. Kneeling down next to the bed, he pulled his sister in for a hug.

Randy turned to leave once again, but only after hearing a thank you.

* * *

Randy, Cody, and Katie decided to go to one of the clubs in the city. She felt bad that she hadn't went out with them the previous night so she was making it up to them. She told them that she would pay for the drinks. She knew she shouldn't have offered but it was too late now to go back on her word.

Wearing a pair of jeans with various holes, a short sleeve shirt and a hollister zip-up hoodie, she was ready to go. When she reached the first floor, she realized they weren't there. She grabbed her keys and locked the door.

The three of them got into her car and left for the club.

It didn't take them too long to arrive since the traffic wasn't as bad as it normally was. Randy and Cody ordered the drinks. Of course they chose alcoholic beverages while Katie ordered a coke. She knew they checked I.D. here and she didn't want to get into trouble.

For the next twenty minutes, they sat in a booth talking about wrestling. It never interested her so she just sat there in silence.

Within a few moments, a blonde girl came over and started flirting with Randy.

Katie rolled her eyes and laughed, looking over at Cody. She hated girls like the one in front of her. Blonde bimbos who thought they could get any guy they wanted. Well they probably could but they were only good for one night and then forgotten about. She heard the girl ask if Randy wanted to dance and he agreed.

She looked back to see them heading to the dance floor.

"So you go to school around here?" Asked Cody, wanting to get to know the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Over at University of South Carolina."

Cody asked for another beer when one of the workers came by and when it did, he gave it to Katie. "There you go."

Katie laughed. "Thanks." She took the beer and took a long sip. She didn't think she would get Randy to order her a drink. Normally Randy didn't care if she drank but she figured if she didn't ask then she didn't want any alcohol for the night.

"No problem. So what are you studying?"

"Criminal justice. I want to either be a forensic psychologist or a detective." She was proud of her goals. She had nothing against Randy who had chosen the entertainment industry. It just wasn't her thing. She always remembered her thing as being in the police field.

"That's cool."

Katie looked around the club for a couple of minutes, looking at all the faces of the people that were dancing. She wasn't bored with Cody. It was just something that she always did. When she reached the corner that led to the direction of the bathrooms, she felt like her heart had just stopped. There making out, only a few steps away from sex it looked like, was Dan with another girl. She politely excused herself from the table and made her away over the sight that made her get up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at Dan. She was close to tears but she wouldn't let Dan see her cry.

"Katie, nothing. I swear."

"Nothing? I caught you making out with this," she paused, pointing at the girl, "slut."

Dan told the girl to leave them alone and she did, to find another guy to make out with.

"Can we talk please?" When he received no answer, he tried again. "Please? Just give me a minute."

Katie nodded okay and Dan led them to the bathroom.

"Why do you need to talk to me in the men's bathroom? Why can't we talk outside?"

"It's too noisy out there." Replied Dan, annoyed.

Dan moved closer to Katie, attempting to kiss her but she moved away. He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. She didn't kiss back and he slapped her for it. "Do I need to teach you a lesson Katie?"

He backed her against the wall, pinning her so she couldn't move.

"Let go of me." Demanded Katie. Dan never went this far when it came to hitting her and now she was scared. She wished she told Cody where she was going. She had no idea what Dan was going to do to her.

**Author's Note: Was it mean that I left the ending like that? You don't have to wait long for the next chapter though. I promise. I also thought I would put in a little brother/sister time. I didn't plan on it but as I was sitting down writing, or rather typing, it just sorta happened. So please review!!! **

**I know this chapter might seem like a bit of a let down compared to the previous chapters. The only part I knew was going to be in here is the very beginning scene and the very last part that I can't exactly finish saying right here. I just changed the setting of it and added the part in the bedroom between Randy and Katie.**

**I will be creating a poll as to what story I should write next. I hope you guys vote on which ones you want. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Six**

"I said get the hell off of me." Yelled Katie. He now had her laying down on the floor with him on top of her.

He leaned down close enough to whisper into her ear. "When I'm done."

Katie knew she couldn't scream for help. There was no one in the bathroom except for her and Dan and the music was too loud outside of the bathroom walls. No one would be able to hear her.

* * *

Cody looked at his cellphone, reading the time. 12:32. Katie had been gone for about ten minutes already. He wasn't worried about her. She probably found someone else to hang out with.

He got out of the seat he was in and made his way over to the bathroom. On his way he saw Randy with the girl that had approached him earlier. Randy nodded at him, surprising Cody. He didn't think he would notice anything that was going on around him.

Randy, however, stopped his current actions with the girl he now knew as Lauren. "I'm gonna be leaving here with Lauren. Take care of Katie for me. Make sure she gets home." After knowing Cody would look after Katie, he left with Lauren, his arms around her waist.

Cody proceeded to make his way to the bathroom, not seeing Katie along the way. He told himself that after he was done in the bathroom, he would seek her out and find out when she wanted to leave, making sure to tell her that Randy had already left.

When Cody opened the door to the bathroom, he was horrified by the site in front of him. From the angle he walked in, he could clearly see the two faces of the people that were on the bathroom floor of the men's room. Dan and Katie.

Dan was on top of Katie, pinning her down against her will. She tried getting him off of her but she couldn't get him off of her. He was too strong for her. He had her jeans unbuttoned and her zip-up hoodie was on the floor next to them. Her shirt was torn down the middle.

Cody forgot the reason why he came to the bathroom; it was pushed to the back of his mind. Right now all he cared about was getting Dan off of Katie and getting her home.

Cody ran over to Dan and grabbed him off of Katie.

As soon as Katie felt Dan's weight being lifted off of her, she backed herself to the wall. In the midst of her tears, she saw who had come to her rescue: Cody Rhodes. She would forever be in his debt.

She watched as Cody threw punches at Dan. Being a wrestler sure helped him. She watched as Dan got in a few punches but she knew that Cody would end up on top.

After what seemed like forever, Katie decided to end the fight. She was tired from everything and right now she just wanted to leave. She went up to Cody and started tug on his arm.

"Come on," she started, "Can you guys just take me home now?" She finished, referring to Randy as the other guy.

Cody stopped punching Dan when he felt Katie. He kept his eyes on Dan, who was laying down on the floor, to make sure he didn't get any punches when Katie was talking to him. He nodded his head, put his arm over her shoulder in a protective manner and led her out of the bathroom. Before doing so, he grabbed her hoodie and put it on her, zipping it up so no one would be able to see her bra.

Cody led her to the front doors but stopped when he felt Katie stop. He looked back at her and questioned her what was wrong with only a look from his eyes.

"Randy?" She asked, now no longer crying.

"He already left with that girl. I'll take you home. Come on." He said again, pushing her slightly out of the club.

When they arrived at her car, she gave him the keys, and got into the passenger's seat with the help of Cody. He then walked around to the driver's side and got in, starting the car and then headed off.

* * *

By the time Cody arrived at the Orton's home, Katie had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. He didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had to get her into the house.

He shut off the car and walked to the other side of the car, and opened the door. He lightly shook Katie until she woke up. "Let's get you inside. Come on. I'll help you."

Cody helped Katie into the house. As they were walking past her parent's bedroom, they heard Randy and Lauren having sex. She heard water running and knew they were in the shower. Normally she would have been grossed out by it but right now she didn't care.

As soon as she got into her room, she headed for the bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change into different clothes.

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I'm doing it. Two in one night. I told myself I would never do that. Oh well. So there you go. You can see Cody cares for her and for those of you waiting for Cody/Katie to start, you won't have to wait much longer. It's planned for the next chapter. And I would've had Randy help her but then where would Cody help? Please review! **

**Sorry it's really short. I just felt like it should end here.**

**Also I'm not sure if the poll went on after I posted the chapter because I noticed I didn't click yes for something. You should be able to see it now!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Katie woke up, fully remembering what happened the night before. She lay in bed, crying softly, for about ten minutes before she decided to get out of bed. She left her bedroom and went into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, she looked at herself. She looked like a wreck. Her make-up was all smeared from all the crying she had done the previous night and from when she woke up.

She removed her clothes, throwing out the clothes she was wearing. She walked over to the shower and turned the knob, letting the warm water rush out. She placed one leg into the shower, the other leg following so she was completely in the shower. She stood there for a few moments, just letting the water come down on her, shedding a few more tears.

She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. Next the grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed herself until she was red. Sure he didn't get far but she still felt disgusting. Sure she had sex with him before but it was always okay with her. Last night, she didn't want to.

After spending half an hour in the bathtub, she got out and wrapped a towel around her naked form. She quickly brushed her teeth and then headed back to her room so she could change into a pair of her Victoria's Secret boyfriend sized sweatpants and one of her brother's sweatshirts, not caring that she looked like a wreck.

* * *

Cody was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself. In the past couple of days that he was there, he felt comfortable enough to go through the cabinets and make himself some food when he got hungry. As he was flipping a pancake he heard a noise behind him. He looked around and saw Katie take a seat on one of the bar stools.

He didn't know how to approach her. On the one hand, he wanted to see if she was feeling better. He knew she probably wasn't but he still wanted to ask. On the other hand, he didn't want to upset her even more. He barely even knew her and she probably wouldn't want to talk to Cody about how she was feeling.

After a couple seconds of silence, he decided to just go for it. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Katie looked at her fingernails as she responded to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Katie shook her head no. Cody returned to making the pancakes, pouring some more batter onto the pan for Katie.

"Thank you." He almost didn't hear her because she said it low but he did.

"You don't have to thank me."

After five more minutes of silence, he heard Katie start a conversation, although to him it sounded more like she was talking to herself. "He's never been that bad."

Cody was planning on letting it slide until he heard what she said and thought more about it. What did she mean by 'not that bad?' He looked up at her, catching her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Katie sighed. There was no way she was defending him now. "He's abused me before but he never tried raping me." Katie started crying once again.

Cody rushed over to her side and hugged her tight, comforting her, while she sobbed into his bare chest.

"Why did he have to do that? I've never said no to him before."

"What happened before I got there?" He asked her, while rubbing his hand on her back.

Katie had calmed down a little now, just like she had previously. She'd cry for a certain amount of time and then stop. "He was cheating on me and he asked if we could talk about it." She took a deep breath and then continued, liking the comfort Cody was giving to her. "So we went into the bathroom and then he just pinned me against the wall."

"I wasn't planning on breaking things off with him. I was just really mad at him but then he tried raping me." Katie looked down at the floor. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Cody shook his head and sat down on the empty bar stool next to the one she was occupying. He gently touched her face, making her look him in the eyes. "You did nothing. Don't let him make you think that."

Katie nodded. "Really thank you. It you were a few minutes later, then Dan might just have raped me by then."

"Sure thing." He looked over at the pancakes. "So would you like some of my pancakes to cheer you up?" He asked her, trying to lighten the mood a little bit and to get her mind off of everything that happened.

Katie laughed. "Sure."

Cody finished making the pancakes, with Katie staring at him the whole time.

She never realized how nice Cody was. Sure she knew he could be nice but she didn't think that he would be nice as he was being to her now. If only she had a boyfriend like him.

Cody put a plate of pancakes in front of her, which she dug right into.

When they were finished, Cody cleaned up and Katie went to get a movie to watch in the living room, like they had planned.

* * *

Randy woke up next to Lauren. He wasn't too drunk to remember what he had done last night. As he entered the master bathroom to take a quick shower, he noticed there were no towels. He walked to the main bathroom and noticed Katie's clothes in the trash can. He knew there was something wrong with his sister. She never threw out her clothes, especially her clothes from Hollister.

**Author's Note: So I doubt anyone would talk to someone they barely knew about almost being raped and how she was feeling but he did save her and you do want them together, right? Thought so. So just ignore how it might happen in real life. Lol. And don't forget to vote in the poll!!! Thank you.**

**Also I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter but I feel like ending it where I am is good for the chapter. Also I feel like I can update even faster, I think. I like having one or two chapters done ahead of time and there was a point where I had to wait a couple of days to get some chapters saved. If you would rather have longer chapters and updates only twice a week at the most, I'll do it. I'd rather it the other way though. My spring break is ending tomorrow at 11:10 AM so I'll lose about five hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays and then I might not feel like writing a whole lot. But don't worry. Either way the story will get finished because I love Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton!  
**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I think I have 3 or 4 loyal reviewers. Thanks for sticking with the story. Love you guys for it!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Eight**

Katie had picked the movie Poseidon to watch. They only watched until the boat got flipped over when Katie started talking to him. Instead of turning the movie off, Katie hit the pause button.

Within the hour, Katie felt like she knew more about him than she did the previous two days put together. For example, she never would have guessed his real last name was Runnels.

"So how did you get into wrestling?"

Cody repositioned himself so his back was against the armrest, like Katie had been sitting. "My father and brother wrestled so I guess that's part of the reason. Funny thing is though, I wasn't able to watch it when I was younger. If I ever got caught I got into trouble."

Katie laughed. "Sad to say I'm not really into wrestling. I only watch it when Randy is wrestling and even then it's only his matches."

Cody nodded. "Is it the violence?" He knew plenty of people who didn't like it because it was too violent.

"No. I just never fully got into it, I guess."

Katie looked around the house, keeping her body implanted on the couch. "Where is Randy?"

Cody laughed. "I think he brought home that girl last night. He told me he was leaving the club last night with her but he didn't tell me where he was going. Just to keep an eye on you and make sure you got home," he explained, adding, "with me, of course. And then when I was bringing you upstairs, I'm pretty sure I heard them."

Katie put her hands to her face. "Oh God. I remember hearing that."

Cody laughed at her reaction.

Katie turned to the movie. "So since you haven't seen this movie before, did you want to finish it? Or technically start it?"

Cody grabbed the remote from the table and pressed play. Cody was really starting to like her. The only problem was that she was Randy's sister and more importantly, she just went through something dramatic. He didn't want her to think he was using her or be some sort of rebound for her. Unbeknown to him, she was thinking along the same lines he was.

* * *

Randy stepped out of the bathroom, and headed straight to his sister's room, which was empty. He heard a movie start to play and headed downstairs to the living room. When he entered the room he saw Cody and Katie sitting next to each other watching a movie.

It seemed like they were getting along with each other. He was glad for that. He didn't want either of them to hate each other. Katie was his sister and Cody, his friend. He knew this wouldn't be the only time Cody and Katie would see each other. He was bound to bring one of them along when the other was around.

"Cody, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Randy, interrupting their time together.

Cody got up instead of replying, showing that he would talk to Randy like he was asked. He followed Randy into the kitchen.

Randy turned around once he was far from the living room, where Katie would be able to hear it. "Did something happen last night? Katie's clothes are in the bathroom garbage upstairs?"

Cody wasn't sure if he should tell Randy what happened. It wasn't his place to tell him but he also cared about Katie. "Dan tried raping her. I stopped it though." He added quickly so Randy didn't think he was successful in violating her.

"WHAT?" Randy shouted, making Katie jump from the other room."I'm going to kill him."

"I took care of it last night when it happened. I beat him up pretty badly." Cody told him. "Katie stopped me from continuing."

* * *

Katie ran from the living room into the kitchen when she heard her brother yell. "What's the matter, Randy?"

Randy looked at his sister. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Katie was confused for a moment but then realized when she saw the guilty look on Cody's face. "Cody took care of it. Besides, I'm fine now."

"I'm going to kill him." Randy grabbed the keys that were on the kitchen counter and started for the living room but Katie ran after him, grabbing him to keep him from leaving.

"Stop. Just leave it alone. I don't want to deal with this. It's over. Dan and I are done with."

It took Randy nearly ten minutes to be convinced to let things go.

Katie's phone started ringing from the living room, where her purse was left the night before. Katie stood in her spot, making no move to answer it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Asked her brother.

Katie shook her head no, her voice cracking. "It's Dan."

"I'll get it." Said Randy as he made his way to retrieve the phone.

"Sorry I told Randy. I shouldn't have been the one to tell him." Apologized Cody.

"It's okay. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't have because of this." She said, nodding her head in the direction of what Randy was doing at the moment.

Cody and Katie made their way into the living room where Randy was talking to Dan on speakerphone.

"Don't you fucking go near her ever again. If you do I will kill you and that's a promise." Threatened Randy, his voice clearly raised.

"Oh please." Started Dan, "She was begging for it. Katie's a slut and she knows it."

Cody knew he made a mistake by letting Katie go into the living room. He gently started moving her back into the kitchen so she didn't have to listen to the phone conversation but she made no effort to move. Instead she walked over to Randy and grabbed the phone. "Go to hell, Dan." She didn't leave him any time to reply and closed the phone shut.

**Author's Note: So there is chapter eight for you. And I'm pretty sure that's the last we'll be seeing of Dan. Yay! Now on to the Cody/Katie parts. Please review and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Don't worry for those of you STILL waiting. It will happen. I promise. :)  
**

**I'm keeping the poll up until I reach chapter 10 for this story so if you see a story you like, make sure you make your decision known. Right now it's tied between Thinking of You and Sometime's Love Just Ain't Enough. (Titles are subject to change but I'll let you guys know once I do post that story.) Also if there's more than one, you should be able to vote for both.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Nine**

Cody went searching for Randy. He need to ask him something that was pretty important to him. As he was passing by the office, he noticed Randy behind the desk, seeming to be searching for something on the internet.

"Hey." Cody greeted him, as he entered the fairly medium sized room. He went over to the pool table and leaned himself on the side facing the desk.

"What's up?" Asked Randy, only removing his eyes from the computer for a second to glance at Cody.

Cody hesitated for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. "I gotta ask you something."

Randy looked at Cody now, his whole attention aimed at Cody. "Yeah?" He asked, confused. He had no idea what Cody wanted to talk to him about and it seemed pretty serious. He knew it must have been important from the way he was acting.

"I wanted to know how you would feel if I asked out Katie?" He asked, relieved that he had asked and nervous on how Randy would respond to him.

Randy laughed. "That's what was so important? I thought it was something serious." He commented.

Cody just started at him, waiting for an answer, whether it be the go ahead or the stop line.

Randy realized Cody was waiting for him and then became serious again. "Why are you looking for my permission?"

Cody moved over to one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk where Randy was sitting. "You're one of my best friends. Katie's your sister. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I went ahead and asked her."

Randy nodded, understanding why Cody was asking him now. He never thought about Cody and his sister going out but now that he has, he wasn't against it. He knew Cody better than a lot of other people. He knew he could trust Cody with Katie and respect her. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about other guys going out with Katie if she felt the same way about him. "Well you have my blessing. I'd rather her going out with you than those other guys I know nothing about."

Cody smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about hiding it from him if she, indeed, said yes. Cody left the room in search for Katie, leaving Randy to continue searching the internet.

* * *

He hadn't seen her since Dan had called. Looking throughout the house, he didn't find her. He was about to give up until he saw her outside, in her bathing suit.

When he got closer to her, he saw her get onto the diving board and dive into the deep end, taking a few seconds to reach the surface.

"Cool dive." He started. He knew it was a lame way to start a conversation but he didn't want the first thing he said to her to have anything to do with asking her out. He thought it would seem too forward.

She looked over at him, not realizing anyone had been watching her. "Thanks." She said smiling. "I was on my high school diving team so I kinda retained some stuff."

She looked gorgeous to him. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit in a plain black bikini and a rather small army halter top.

Katie noticed he was staring at her but she didn't call him out on it. "Do you want to join me?" She asked him instead.

"No. It's okay. I actually came out for a different reason."

"Oh?" She asked, letting him know she was questioning what that reason was.

"Yeah." He sat down at the edge of the pool and put his legs into the water. "I'm not expecting anything now but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Maybe after you're ready to date again after the whole thing with Dan?"

He didn't expect her to say yes to him just then. She just got out of a relationship, which was certainly an unhealthy one. She probably wasn't ready to start dating anyone. He just wanted to ask her now so that she kept him in mind when she was ready.

Katie swam over to Cody so that she was right next to him, her arms resting on the concrete, holding her above the water so she didn't have to kick her legs to keep her afloat. "What makes you think I'm not ready now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just you went through a bad relationship that you just got out of." He paused and then continued. "I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or for me to be your rebound."

She nodded. "Well I don't want to go out with you in a couple of weeks or so. I might already be in a relationship by then. You're going to be traveling a lot and I don't think waiting until you come back is such a good idea. You might find someone else along the way also."

Cody looked at her in defeat, making sure to not let it show. "Alright." He got up from where he sat and started making his way to the sliding doors when he was stopped by Katie.

"Be ready by seven and we can have our date tonight."

He looked back at her and smiled. He just hoped she didn't change her mind because she wanted to make him happy and not feel bad for rejecting him.

Katie lifted herself out of the pool, passing by him to grab her towel. She turned back around, fixing the towel so it covered her, and looked straight at Cody. "By the way, the guy I said I might be seeing was you. I already knew I was going to say yes for tonight before I mentioned that." She smiled once again, letting her white teeth show, and walked into the house.

**Author's Note: Short I know. I thought it would be sweet of Cody to ask Randy's permission first since they're friends. Next chapter you will see their date. Remember to review! Thanks to those who reviewed chapter eight.**

**I've decided to go ahead and release this chapter even though the next one is not written yet. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I'll just start writing the next one right after I post this. :)  
**

**Don't forget the poll! It will be gone by tomorrow night around 11 PM; possibly earlier. I know it will be there until at least 6 PM so you have tomorrow during the day to vote if you haven't done so already. Sometime's Love Just Ain't Enough is winning. Don't want that story? Then make it known. I will be writing both of those stories, so if the one you want doesn't get chosen first it will happen. Don't worry.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything I Ask For

By: Olivia (xoxobabe)

Summary: Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes stay at Randy's parent's home for a few days while they have a break from wrestling. There, Cody falls for Randy's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only people I own are those characters that I have created for this piece of fiction.

**Chapter Ten**

Katie stood in front of her full length mirror, looking at the outfit she had chosen. This was her fifteenth time within the past twenty minutes where she was looking over her clothing choices. Shaking her head, she took off her shirt and turned back around, making her way to the closet.

She rummaged through a pile of clothes until she found another shirt she liked. Putting it on, she did the same thing once again, and decided the outfit she now had on, was a keeper. She grabbed her purse, and her cellphone, and left her bedroom to meet Cody where he was waiting, patiently might she add, in the living room with Randy.

As she entered the living room, she cleared her throat, getting the boys' attention.

Cody was amazed by what he saw. In his mind she looked beautiful. If possible, even more beautiful than before. She was wearing a short skirt, a pair of brown sandals, and a baby blue tank-top. "You look amazing." He told her, a smile on his face.

Katie smiled back at him. "Thank you." She then looked over at Randy. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

She had already talked to him about their date. She didn't want Randy to be mad at her for leaving him that night to go out with Cody. He came South Carolina to spend time with her; not so his friend can get a date with her.

Randy stood up from the couch. "I'm sure. Go." He pointed at Cody. "Make sure you don't hurt her, otherwise I'll hurt you." Randy, of course, was kidding. He knew Cody would never hurt her. He just did what came naturally to him: be the overprotective brother when it came to her dates.

Katie laughed at him. "Let's go." She said, motioning to Cody to leave with her.

Katie made her way to the driver's side until she was stopped by Cody. She looked back at him. "What's up?"

Cody grabbed the keys from her hand. "The girl shouldn't have to drive on a date. Since I don't have a car here, I'm taking yours."

"Ok." Katie made her way over to the passenger's side of the car where Cody opened the door for her and let her get in, before shutting the door once again. As soon as he got in, Katie made no hesitation on asking him a question. "So what's the plan?"

Cody answered Katie as he backed up out of the driveway. "I thought maybe we'd go bowling?" He looked at her before putting the car in drive. "I know it's not the best but I've never been here before and Randy said you liked to go bowling with friends. So I thought you'd like that?" He stated to her, the last bit sounding like a question for her approval.

"Yeah. I love bowling. You can just let go and not worry about anything." She said as she looked out the windshield. "You know what you should try?" She asked him, energetically; the thought just crossing her mind. "My friend's mother has thing restaurant. She's an amazing cook. We should go there afterwards." She paused for a moment. "But you wouldn't have to pay or worry about reservations. She lets me go in whenever because her daughter and I are really close." She further explained to him. She didn't expect him to pay for something he didn't plan on doing.

Cody shook his head. "No I'll pay. It wouldn't really feel like a date if I didn't pay." He said, looking at her briefly.

* * *

It didn't take them long at all for them to arrive at the bowling alley. Katie had to tell him where to go even though he got the directions from Randy.

Cody let Katie tell the worker her size and then he gave his size. Quickly paying for their lane, they went in the direction of their lane, 22, and sat down at the chairs.

He let Katie set up the computer while he went ahead to select his bowling ball.

Katie picked one herself, a black one, and then went ahead to bowl her first set. Knocking them all done, she turned around and pushed her fists into the air in a sign of victory. As Cody went to pass her, she whispered to him, "I'm really good. You might just lose."

Cody grinned and went to get his first set. He knocked down three of them and then another four on his next try.

Two hours later, with several different games, Cody and Katie felt like they were done. When their first game ended, they didn't want to stop. They were having a really good time and they wanted to keep going.

There were a few times when Katie asked if he wanted to play another game and she had offered to pay, not sure if Cody meant to play that many games but he had refused each time.

They gathered their things and then made their way to their destination for the date: her friend's mother's restaurant.

* * *

Cody parked Katie's car in the driveway. Before turning off the engine, he looked at the time displayed on the dashboard. It read 1:20 in blue letters. "Sorry I got you home so late." He apologized to her, not sure if she had planned on staying out that long.

"No." Katie replied, quickly letting him know it was no trouble. "I had fun. Really for the first time in a long time, I've had a lot of fun on a date and didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing." She continued, thinking back on all of the dates she had been on with Dan. Even though they were dating, she had to worry about saying the right things. If one little thing was wrong in Dan's mind, he went off on her, causing the date to continue on a bad note for Katie while Dan acted as if nothing bad happened for him.

Katie could see how everyone around her thought Dan was a bad boyfriend. Just one date with Cody helped to change her mind and for that she was thankful.

As they were exiting the car, Cody looked at her, grinning. "Yeah. I bet Randy won't like this at all. He might RKO me." He then stopped walking and turned to her. "An RKO is his finishing move in wrestling. You know right before he plans on pinning someone." He explained to her.

She lightly hit him. "Hey. I know what an RKO is. I'm not a complete moron." She told him, laughing. "Let's get inside."

Cody started walking in the direction of the staircase but stopped in his tracks when he realized that Katie was heading to the living room. He decided on following her to see what she was doing.

"Let's watch a movie."

Cody sat down on one of the couches directly across from the television set. "You just love watching movies, don't you?" He asked her, more in a statement rather than a question.

Katie just shrugged, grabbed the remote, turned on the t.v. and then went to sit down next to Cody. He put an arm around her shoulders, without even thinking about it, and let her choose the movie once again.

As they were watching the movie, Katie couldn't help but think about Cody leaving soon. She knew he had to but it still bugged her. She was just starting to like him and then he had to up and leave her, probably for weeks. She also knew she shouldn't already be dealing with these emotions but she couldn't help but be interested in him. It was only their first date but she couldn't control how she felt.

She put her fingers on his shirt, lightly playing with the hem. "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked him, a tone of seriousness in her voice.

Cody looked down at her. He couldn't see her eyes but he knew how she felt. He could hear it in her voice. "Around eleven in the morning." He put his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her with his actions.

Katie just nodded her head. She looked at his face and then leaned into him, giving him a short, but sweet, kiss.

They both went back to watching the movie, thinking about where they stood, and fell asleep; Katie in Cody's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why do I feel like this chapter sucks? Does it or is it just me? The beginning isn't too bad but when they get on their date. Maybe because they didn't talk too much to get to know each other; I mean they've already supposedly done that when they were watching a movie together in a previous chapter.**

**So I wrote that before I started the part when they got home and I think it actually turned out pretty good. Lol. Review!  
**

**And I apologize for not getting this chapter out yesterday. It took me a bit longer to write. The poll is now closed and the winner is 'Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'. Now I also thought of a couple other stories that I would love to write eventually. Only question is if I should open a poll for those to see if you want the current winner or one of those other ones. What do you guys think?  
**


End file.
